


Let's stay here forever

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [28]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: Written for that nice anon, who requested some Peterick fluff.Pete really doesn't want to move.





	Let's stay here forever

“We’re gonna be late,” Patrick murmurs against Pete’s hair. It’s possible that he has fallen asleep in Patrick’s arms sometime in the last twenty minutes; at least he hasn’t moved at all and his breathing is really light against Patrick’s side.

“I don’t care”

Pete sighs – belated – his voice carrying the first signs of sleep as Patrick expected. He continues to rake his fingers through Pete’s hair, lightly rubbing over his scalp; that might have helped putting Pete almost to sleep. He’s not in a rush to get up from their little nest of pillows they made for themselves on the couch either, but he doesn’t exactly have to tell Pete that. They have a reservation, after all.

“It’s your fault anyway for being so soft and warm.” To prove his point Pete makes this satisfied sound from deep inside his body that Patrick is most familiar with from watching Pete devour a good pizza.

“Darn, I’m really sorry,“ he lies and his fingers stop caressing through Pete’s hair to instead lightly tap over Pete’s skin where his stomach is exposed in Patrick’s embrace, “it was your idea to go out tonight, though.”

He squirms against Patrick in an effort to escape the unwanted touch; Pete never grew out of being ticklish. “I changed my mind; let’s just stay here forever.”

A surprised huff leaves Patrick’s mouth. Impossibly so, Pete still tries to wriggle closer against Patrick’s side and into his arms. If he gets any closer, he’ll have to cut Patrick open and just slip right under his skin. Patrick is not sure he’d mind right now.

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
